villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Infinite
Infinite is one of the two main antagonists of Sonic Forces, alongside Dr. Eggman. He is a mysterious entity who assisted the doctor in his goal of world conquest. He is an anthropomorphic power-hungry jackal who used to be called the Ultimate Mercenary. After his encounter with Shadow the Hedgehog, Infinite began to crave chaos and destruction. He wants nothing more then to be the strongest to where he is never defeated again. He is voiced by Takashi Kondo in the Japanese version, and by Liam O'Brien in the English version, who also voiced Zazz, Gaara, Caius Ballad, and Dimitri Allen. History Origin Infinite was originally the leader of a mercenary team named "Squad Jackal". One day, the squad saw Eggman in his base with Cubot and Orbot and decided to steal his tech and sell it. When they attacked, Eggman was helpless and started raging, calling on his Egg Pawns to attack the mercenaries. Infinite still manages to successfully get through all of the Egg Pawns and get to Eggman, however, just when he is ready to deal a final blow on Eggman, he misses and instead hits the newly discovered Phantom Ruby. This distracts Infinite and allows Eggman to knock him out, though Eggman later gives Infinite the chance to join him in destroying the world. While his teammates try to stop him, Infinite decides to join Eggman. Later, Eggman hires Infinite and the rest of Squad Jackal to defend his base when it is assaulted by Shadow the Hedgehog. Infinite attacks Shadow, however, Shadow effortlessly defeats him, calling him weak before teleporting away. Enraged and devastated by both his loss and Shadow's words, Infinite was driven to gain more power, eventually fusing with the Phantom Ruby itself. ''Sonic Forces'' Infinite assisted Dr. Eggman and his robots in an attack on a large urban center. After Sonic the Hedgehog fought off Eggman's forces, Infinite engaged the hedgehog and defeated and captured him. Infinite later provided Dr. Eggman with a new power that allowed the Eggman Empire to conquer 99% of the world. He was later appointed the leader of the Eggman Empire's military and worked alongside the other members of it to enforce Eggman's rule. Personality Infinite is extremely arrogant, the powers he gets from the Phantom Ruby make him confident in himself, stating himself to be the most powerful creature on earth. He harasses weaker, less powerful people like the Rookie, who he abuses multiple times throughout the game, at the start he offers to spare the Rookie's life if he/she shows fear. But he does not only insult the Rookie but also other, stronger individuals like Sonic, who he calls a "filthy rat". Even before Infinite obtained the phantom ruby that made him powerful and mighty, he was already sadistic and obsessed with power, in his first meeting with Eggman, he even wanted to kill Eggman, only to be interested in destroying the world when Eggman gave him the offer to join him in his goal. Despite his extremely arrogant personality, Infinite is cold and calm at almost all times. Even when he loses, something he absolutely hates doing, he simply gets shocked and starts talking to himself, but doesn't lose his temper. It is shown, however, that Infinite did throw a tantrum back when he was a mercenary and lost to Shadow. Quotes Gallery Infinite.jpg Infinite Render.png|Infinite's render infinite-.jpg|Infinite in the E3 trailer infinite preparing.png|Infinite preparing to launch cubes. Infinite Symbol 1.png|Infinite Symbol 1 Infinite symbol 2.png|Infinite Symbol 2 IMG 0818.PNG|Infinite unmasked. Infinite the Jackal.jpg|Fan art of Infinite Videos Sonic Forces OST - Theme of Infinite Sonic Forces - Enter Infinite Trivia *Infinite has many similarities to a previous Sonic the Hedgehog villain, namely Mephiles the Dark. Both Mephiles and Infinite have a hatred for Shadow the Hedgehog with their goals to destroy everything as they both crave destruction. Both are powered up by something omnipotent (Solaris's divine powers for Mephiles, the Phantom Ruby for Infinite), both of them have similar abilities and both are Pure Evil. In addition, Mephiles makes an Infinite sign in Sonic The Hedgehog 2006. *It is unknown what Infinite's real name was prior to his transformation by the Phantom Ruby. *Infinite's posture is similar to Frieza's posture of the Dragon Ball franchise. Navigation Category:Enigmatic Category:Warlords Category:Sonic Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:The Heavy Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Male Category:Elementals Category:Evil Creator Category:Military Category:Fighter Category:Oppressors Category:Vengeful Category:Egotist Category:Animals Category:Mercenaries Category:Homicidal Category:Psychics Category:Paranormal Category:Mutated Category:Right-Hand Category:Omnipotents Category:Power Hungry Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Destroyers Category:Enforcer Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Minion Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Hegemony Category:Serial Killers Category:Sentient Weapon Category:Nameless Category:Abusers Category:Dark Forms Category:Dark Knights Category:Obsessed Category:Humanoid Category:Evil from the past Category:Lawful Evil Category:Nemesis Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Torturer Category:Mongers Category:Pure Evil Category:Cataclysm Category:Brutes Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Wrathful Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Mind-Breakers Category:One-Man Army Category:Anarchist Category:Evil Creation Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Supervillains Category:Social Darwinists Category:Mascots Category:Kidnapper Category:Nihilists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Genocidal Category:Tyrants Category:Leader Category:Thief Category:Assassin Category:Fanatics Category:Delusional Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Barbarian Category:Gaolers Category:Mutilators Category:Strategic Category:Provoker Category:Trickster Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Chaotic Evil